User talk:Plover-Y
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 23:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks for coming by here and helping us, Ploverさん! I also just realised さん = san. Sorry! >_< Thank you, too! And I pleased to hear you noticed さん (*^-^*) --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2014-10-20 11:12 (UTC) Difference between Machine Arts and Machinart Hey Plover-san! How are you? ^_^. Thanks very much for your edits to improve our wiki! We have a question, and we hope you can help us with it, because you helped us with our translation requests before. What is the difference between Machine Arts, and Machinart? Do you mind to explain to us the Japanese wording for it? Cause we don't know whether to use both, or make the wiki use one of the words. Thank you for your time! Hi, Sunny-san♪ Pretty good, thank you ^o^ I'm sorry, but I don't know whether official translation uses Machine Arts or Machinart (or both of them). When I translated your text, I only copied from Wikipedia or this wiki or somewhere and pasted.... * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Magic Arts/Machine Arts/Machinart … "Magic Arts/Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧 (kikō). *:Wikipedia uses " Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart" *:AnimeNews Network uses "Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machine Arts" * Machine Arts/Machinart City Liverpool … "Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧 (kikō). * Machine Arts/Machinart … "Machine Arts/Machinart" are translated from 機巧魔術（マキナート） (makināto, transliterated from machinart). The ruby, "マキナート" is specially read to 機巧魔術 in Unbreakable machine-doll, instead of "kikō(機巧) majutsu(魔術)". * Wikipedia uses "Machine Physics" to translate "機巧(kikō) 物理学" I only found this example　… "machinart", maybe official translation by Funimation If you have some source having translated words in English translated by official, I'll compare the words in English and in Japanese. --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-14 17:02 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation, Plover-san! We will continue to discuss and see which word we prefer. It seems like Machinart is the official word used by Funimation, but I've not seen an official English translation in any of my volumes so far. However, when I google "Machine Arts", it is a more common term too. Still, we thank you very much for your work! :P.S. Please do not apologise, you did nothing wrong! =) ::@Sunny-san: I'd be happy to do that! And thanks ^-^ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) Since I have happened to pass here, let me answer the dilemma here. "Machinart" is the combined form of the two words of the original term, "Machine Art". This case is just the same as the case with "Bandoll", being as well the combined form of the two words of the original term, "Banned Doll". Therefore the separated forms of the respective terms; "Machine Art" and "Banned Doll", are the original and more correct forms of the respective terms. Note: I only chose "Machinart" over "Machine Art" for the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia out of personal preference; because of how it looks and of how it is pronounced. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 01:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for adding information, Raishin-san.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) Your welcome. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 14:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding my use of 'he' Hello Plover-Y, I would like to apologise if I ever offended you by the way I have addressed you. I have suspected you to be female (on about a 90% to 10% ratio: 90%, of being female, because of your profile picture and the way you talked; and 10%, of being unsure, because it is still possible for a man to act in a feminine manner); however, there was no information presented about you that would let me confirm your gender, so that is why I have addressed you as 'he'. In the English language, the pronoun 'he' can also be used to refer to any person in a general manner regardless of gender. It is similar to the Japanese honorific -san (さん), when added after a person's name, can be used to address a person regardless of the person's gender as well (I know you know Japanese, but I would just like to clear the similarities of he and -san). I hope I was able to clear the misunderstanding that I have caused you. Regarding Animanga Wikia: Thank you for having placed the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia's link on the Animanga Wikia's Unbreakable Machine Doll page even though the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia seemed to be a 'rival' to the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia. Regarding my appearance having caused SunbrownFi trouble: Even if you did not place the Unbreakable Machine-Doll Wikia's link in the Animanga Wikia's Unbreakable Machine-Doll page, I will still soon approach the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Wikia for a merge (you have only triggered it too early by about six to seven months). Please do not blame yourself as you are not really at fault. It is very clear whose fault it is; mine, therefore I apologise to you for the trouble that I have caused you. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 00:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Raishin-san, I'm glad to meet you. And thank you for teaching the word "he" ^-^ :As you said, I'm a native speaker of Japanese, and I'm not good at English(, sorry). So, your explanation was very helpful for me. We use ''-san'' after understanding his or her gender, too (as you know), but now I understand the similarities of he and ''-san'' before understanding the person's gender. :Anyway, Sunny-san and Choko-san knew your wiki before I asked "do you have another wikis about Unbreakable Machine-Doll?" last Oct. I wish both you and this wiki's members will be happy♪ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 02:25 (UTC) Hey Plover, sorry I used "he" to describe you. For some reason, I didn't know if you are a guy or girl. Next time, I'll use "she" =P :Thank you, and no problem ^^ I didn't know they use "he" for a person before they don't know his or her gender... (>_<) And, sorry, I'm not sure I understand Sunny-san's and Choko-san's gender (and I know we aren't needed to say our gender). --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:11 (UTC) :: Oh! Sorry D: I'm a girl, and Choko's a guy. Rif is also a guy ^_^ ::: Thanks a lot (*^-^*)♪ and I hope I'll met Rif-san, too (not only at Wiki activity). --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:20 (UTC) Re: Would you mind adding lyrics? Regarding the song, we will be using the tabber system, like Anicca. Please do not erase the links, really thank you for the help! I can't tell when we will add the lyrics, because Choko and I seem to work randomly: We work on whatever article we feel like working at the moment ;D. If you want to add the lyrics, you may go ahead too =) Plover-san, you're really cute XD. By the way, nothing wrong with your english just now in the title! ;3 : Oh, thanks again (>.<) And umm... as you know, I can add Romaji lyrics, but I can't add English translation. But possibly I'll add lyrics and Romaji tab.--Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-15 10:38 (UTC) ::Okay no problem! Thank you very much for your constant help! ( *3*) Re: English Hello Plover-Y, Yes, nice meeting you too. Regarding your English: Please do not demean yourself as even as you are a native Japanese speaker, your English is alright (comprehensible). Have more confidence with your English. You should be proud of yourself that you are participating in an English community which is not commonly done by a Japanese; I commend you. Note: Each person has their own advantages and disadvantages depending on one's circumstances; one cannot always have everything. (There are things that you may know that I may not know and there are things that I may know that you may not know. Note: It does not limit to knowledge alone.) 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 13:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Raishin-san, Thank you for cheering me up ^-^ --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-16 14:08 (UTC) Your welcome. 赤羽 雷真 (talk) 14:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (novel) Hey Plover! Well I see that you've made the page, so thank you! You can upload the images if you want, just try to get the highest quality that you can. Normally what I do is take a screenshot of it from online manga shops ^_^" (because I don't have Photoshop), and save it as a png. I'm not too good with images honestly. Choko is also quite good at images, so if you have any problems, go ahead and ask him ^_^. (Rif is good too, but he's inactive.) Also for our images, because of copyright etc, we have FUR and License. Maybe you can see some of our images to understand what we fill in for the FUR. I'm looking at it now and I think this is sufficient for the FUR: *Description: Volume 1 cover *Source: Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai light novel by Reiji Kaitō *Portion of copyrighted work used: Volume 1 *Purpose of image: To illustrate articles *Resolution: High or I always like to say "I hope this is high enough" :D *Replaceable?: Only by an image of higher quality with the same licensing I think for the License, you need to stick to License: Manga. It doesn't seem like we have a specific license for light novels yet. I'll ask rif about this. Hope this helps! Hmm okay I don't think we need a Chinese/Korea/English release date because for Chinese, I'm actually not sure when it's published, even though I've the chinese volumes. Also, there are no English volumes. =/ I asked Kinokuniya, they said there's only Japanese and Chinese for UMD. I'm not sure about Korean ... Edit: AH I just saw you added to the page, but okay the template. Eh ... maybe choko can help you with the template coding ^_^" Since you've added the chinese and korean dates, then okay I'll not remove it XD. For chapter titles: I think Japanese titles = definitely yes, since we don't have official English titles yet. (My chinese light novels don't have the official English titles, but my chinese manga volumes have the English titles.) For now, I don't think we need to add the English titles from Baka-tsuki cause they are not done translating everything. (Their updates don't seem to happen regularly). Edit: Okay you added some english titles. Personally I prefer it if baka tsuki had all the translated titles hmm. Well now I'm neutral about it, but I feel we do need the japanese titles, since it's known for all the chapters. We should ask Choko for his feedback too. For the light novel chapter summaries, we will write it one day, but not now. Choko and I feel it's best to make sure the wiki is fully updated with manga and anime information first, then we will do the light novel ^_^. When I write the summaries for the LN, I will include the official chinese titles too, like we did for the manga chapters =) Maybe one day when we are fully into adding the light novel information, we can consider adding the english translated titles by baka tsuki too. Thanks for the help! ^_^ Okay I've asked Choko (his internet connection is very bad currently), but he also feels that for now, we should rely on the official Japanese titles for the chapters. "About chapter titles which haven't had official English titles" --- do you mean there are some chapters that have official english titles? Oh okay now I understand you. For now, can we discuss the English titles another time? Cause I'm busy at work, and Choko has bad internet XD. But I just remembered something, (please don't kill me >_<) to be same with the manga volume lists, we only put the Japanese release dates. Maybe in future, we may add the chinese/korean dates to the individual light novel chapter summaries, so don't remove your edits on the page yet. We will discuss what to do with the dates I realise this reply isn't helpful to you (|| _ _). Gomen ne! Thanks for your understanding Plover! You're really a great help here. I won't .. really edit much these few days, I am sick =( Thankew! Aww thanks for wishing I recover soon! Actually I feel really bad today, so I'm resting, and not stressing about work or wiki ;D "I think I should correct romaji written by me." -- I'm very impressed with your sense of responsibility! Arigatou, Plover-san! Hahaha you're not making noise in the wiki! You're doing a great job, and we are very grateful for your help! Hi there~! So I heard that you confirmed with Sunny that the "official" term is "Machinart". In regards with that, the both of us thank you from the bottom of our hearts. :) I replied on her behalf because Sunny is too sick, and stressed with real-life duties as well. But, yeah, thank you very much, really. We really appreciate it that you help us. Hope to work more with you in the future~! Plover-san! I'm better now, so I hope to get back into the wiki editing from tomorrow onwards. Thank you for your continuous hard work ^_^.